


Night Changes

by HermioneRose



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: Charlotte gets stood up by her crush and Henry comforts her.
Relationships: Henry Hart (Henry Danger)/Original Character(s), Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Night Changes

**just how fast the night changes**  
"Has Monica asked you to the St. Patrick's Day dance yet?" Charlotte asked Henry, and Henry shook his head. 

********

****

"No, she hasn't."

For this dance, the girls ask the boys (of course, the boys could ask the girls), and Henry hasn't gotten anything from Monica yet.

They stopped by his locker, and as Henry opened it, there was green glitter all over the place and Charlotte was trying her hardest to not laugh as Henry picked up a piece of paper.

_I'd be very fortunate to go to the St. Patrick's Day dance with you!_

"I helped her set it up: the girl loves her glitter."

"So I noticed." Henry replied, shaking glitter out from his hair.

Whenever he was around Monica, he was all covered with glitter, and his mom always asked why all his clothes have glitter on them when she washed clothes (it didn't help that Piper would always smirk at him and his dad would give him a knowing look).

Charlotte smiled.

"Monica's crazy about you, Hen. Just because she likes glitter doesn't mean she's a bad person."

"I know."

Changing the subject, he looked at her.

"Who have you asked?"

"No one yet, but Monica thinks I should ask Dexter."

Dexter Fox was one of the most popular guys at Swellview High School, and Charlotte had a small crush on him, and Henry didn't know why that piece of information annoyed him, but it did.

Henry frowned, and Charlotte looked at him and sighed.

"Henry, I know you don't like Dexter--"

"I just don't think he's your type."

That was wrong thing to say, because he realized that Charlotte looked almost angry, and you never wanted to make Charlotte angry.

"He's not my type?" she asked, 

Henry quickly back-peddled, thinking of a better response.

"I mean, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Charlotte shook her head.

"I can ask whoever I want: you don't need to protect me."

Before Henry got to say anything, the bell rang, meaning classes would start soon and Henry sighed as he watched Charlotte walk away and he made his way to his morning classes.  
\------------------  
It was Wednesday night, and it was the night of the St. Patrick's Day dance. 

The gym was decorated with green streamers, green balloons were on the floor and even the punch on the snack was green.

Henry was sitting with Jasper and Monica when Lucy (Jasper's date and one of Charlotte's friends) tapped him on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Charlotte? I was going to take a picture with her, but I can't find her."

Henry shook his head.

"Monica and I just got here."

Jasper looked at him just then.

"I saw her heading towards the janitor's closet."

Henry bit his lower lip as he looked at Jasper.

"Was Dexter with her?"

Jasper shook his head, frowning.

"No. But, it looked like she was crying. I tried to talk to her, but she just brushed me off."

Henry stood up from the table, and looked at Monica.

"I'm going to go find her. Are you going to be okay?"

Monica nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Henry smiled at her and then went to go looking for Charlotte and when he got to the janitor's closet, he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" he heard Charlotte say, and Henry frowned.

"Charlotte, it's Henry. Can we talk?"

He didn't hear anything from the other side, so he opened the door, and he found Charlotte sitting on the floor.

She was wearing a red dress and her hair, which was usually curly, was straight and her make-up was all smeared from crying.

Henry sat down next to her and he looked at her.

"What happened?"

Charlotte glanced down at her shoes instead of him.

"Dexter stood me up. He came with Alicia instead."

Henry got mad at Dexter when Charlotte said that.

She looked at him.

"Is she prettier than me and smarter than me? Is that why he went to the dance with her?"

Henry never heard Charlotte talk like this:

Charlotte was always so sure of herself and never cared what people thought.

Henry shook his head.

"Charlotte, you're amazing. Dexter's a jerk if he can't see that."

Charlotte wiped a stray tear that was trailing down her cheek.

"I'm so dumb: I thought Dexter liked me."

"You're not dumb, Charlotte. You're too smart for Dexter anyway."

A smile appeared on Charlotte's face, and Henry got up from the floor, and he helped Charlotte up to her feet and she looked at him.

"I guess you're going back to the dance?"

Henry thought about it, and he looked at her.

"You're more important than a dance, Charlotte. Maybe we can go get something to eat?"

"What about Monica? She'll wonder where you are."

Henry shrugged.

"It's okay. I'll have Jasper tell her."

Monica would understand:

She knew how important Charlotte and Jasper were to Henry.

Charlotte smiled, and hugged him.

"Thanks, Henry."

Henry chuckled, hugging her back.

"You're welcome, Charlotte."

That night, he realized why Charlotte's crush on Dexter made him so annoyed:

He was in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for Nikki, one of my best friends, since it's her birthday today! The one-shot is based on Night Changes by One Direction and I hope you guys like it!


End file.
